FPhone
FPhone is the phone that every frog has in the Amazing Frog? Apps * FMaps: '''A full map of Swindonshire, which is uncovered as you explore the land. Some items have icons, these include the 4 player frogs (frog heads, yellow for player 1, green for player 2, blue for player 3, and purple for player 4), blimps, golden cannons, and most costumes not in the sewer or hideout. * '''Illuminati INC.: '''Downloaded by visiting Fayju's office in the building next to where you spawn in Swindon. This app has changed it's use over the past updates: # f0.2.7 - A hidden picture of a censored frog # f0.2.8a - The same as f0.2.7, but with an NPC slider # f0.2.8b - Added pose customizer, currently has 52 poses * '''Gun App: '''An app to remotely press the gun button, which enables gun pads and lethal guns to be placed across the map. Downloaded by visiting the big green gun button on top of the tallest building in Swindon, which is also the farthest Northwest building in Swindon. * '''FNN News: '''Has some news articles, including 'Who Let The Frogs Out?', 'Holiday Rush Chaos', 'Fayju Construction begins work on new roads', 'Council launches S.C.P program', 'Tiny Pooper recall after emissions scandal', 'Strange noises coming from Swindon's sewers' and 'FMobile Partnership brings mobile phones to Swindon'. * '''Citizen Points: '''Displays your Swindon Citizen Points (S.C.P). Downloaded by visiting the Frog Court. * '''Collectables: '''Displays your collected items, including costumes found for the frog, trophies, microscopes and key items. * '''Notifications: '''Displays notifications for information such as newly downloaded apps or found accessories. * '''Changelog: '''Shows the changelogs for the updates. Downloaded by visiting the Swindon Town Planning Office. * '''fSport: '''Shows the amount of physical activities you've done. Downloaded by visiting the Fart Gyms. * '''Gem Smash!: '''Can activate zones for Gem Smash challenges around Swindon and The Sewer. Swindon zones include Straight to The Top, Trampoline Traversal, and Court to Court Dash. The Sewer zones include Zombie Sidestep and Got Runs?. The app is downloaded by visiting the shopping centre's Gem statue. * '''Time Trials: '''Can activate zones for vehicle based Time Trial challenges around Swindon, Swindon on Sea, and Test Track. Swindon zone(s) include Flyover Loop, Back Alley Drive and Parade Route Loop, Swindon on Sea zone(s) include Harbour Cruise, and Test Track zone(s) include On The Flat and Got The Hump. The app is downloaded by visiting the Car statue near the Swindon Town Planning Office. * '''FFrog: ''Unknown'' * Weather: '''Currently unused, but will be when weather comes out. * '''Stuck: '''The stuck app has a few options. Selecting 'Yes' will respawn the frog where he is, useful for is it is stuck in a wall. Selecting 'Respawn home' will respawn the frog in Swindon, bringing everything they are holding with them, useful for fast travel. Selecting 'Respawn toilet' will respawn you at the last respawn point that you've entered. * '''Exit: '''There are a few options in the Exit app. Selecting 'Hideout' will load the Hideout map. Selecting 'menu' will take you to the menu. Selecting 'Bail' will kill the frog. * '''Knockdown: '''Hit play, then knock over frogs NPCs to get points, one per frog. By getting 50 total KD (knock downs) you unlock the KnockDown cap, getting 200 KD unlocks the cone hat, and getting 500 KD unlocks Joke frog. Unlocked by visiting the statue near the Northeast corner of Swindon. * '''Frog Milk Coffee Co. App: '''The official app of Frog Milk Coffee Co., and is unlocked by visiting the store. You can complete challenges stated on the app to get credits, then use those credits at the store for drinks, or use it on the in-app store for merch. '''Trivia * FPhone was added in the update f0.2.7. Category:Items Category:Game mechanics